


Překročit ten druhý práh

by achat_z_kozakova



Category: Czech writers RPF
Genre: Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Eventual Fluff, M/M, a ještě jednou díky, deal with me, díky, obrození 2.0, obrození i guess, snažim se ngl, su marná, tak mě nechte žít, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achat_z_kozakova/pseuds/achat_z_kozakova
Summary: Vančuru všichni známe ze školních lavic, Čepa již tolik ne.Je známo, že oba obdivovali navzájem svá díla. Co když v tom bylo ale víc, než si myslíme?----Prosim Vás, mí obrozenečtí spoluobčané, je to fikce. Dělala jsem odbornou práci na Jana Čepa a nemohu si pomoci. Je to silnější jak já.Užívejte.
Relationships: Jan Čep/Vladislav Vančura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

1931, Myslechovice

Z venku jsem přišel celý zablácený, včera vydatně pršelo. A dnes večer nebo v noci bude zas, dobytek nervózně bučí a včely přestávají létat. Boty jsem si sundal ještě na zápraží, kalhoty též. Hodil jsem je přes vyskládané dřevo pod okny a sedl jsem si na provizorní lavičku. Jen kus dřeva přes dva velké kameny. Oddychl jsem si. Odvykl jsem si fyzické práci a projevovalo se to víc než silně. Zahleděl jsem se na svoje ruce. Útlé s vyčnívajícími klouby, pár oděrek a puchýřů. S perem a tužkou jim to jde mnohem lépe. Mouchy sedaly na dřevo a vzduch zhoustnul a ztěžkl náhlou vlhkostí. Podíval jsem se na nebe s přimhouřenýma očima, už se sbírala mračna. Ta svou černou výhrůžkou usmrcovala jakoukoliv naději. Odehnal jsem od sebe pár much a šel zahnat dobytek.  
Vzal jsem bič a jeho práskotem jsem roztínal nebe nad sebou, větr mi vanul do tváře a zběsile cuchal vlasy. Zahřmělo. Vše ustrnulo v nehybnosti. A pak se z celé vesnice ozýval praskot bičů a křik chasníků. Děti pobíhaly kolem a nosily to, co jim bylo řečeno. Z polí se vyhrnuli lidé. Muži s kosami na ramenou a ženy se skloněnými hlavami ovázané šátky. 

Vyběhl jsem na stráň, kde už zoufale bučelo našich pár krav. Ocasy odháněly otravné mouchy a očima na mě úprosně hleděly. Otevřel jsem ohradu a ony se samy vyšly ven. Tušily hrůzu a zlobu a přály se před ní ukrýt. Rychle jsem pak pádil zpět do světnice ke kachlovým kamnům, kde je lépe a voní tam rozkvetlá náruč naší maměnky.

Ustlal jsem si té noci na půdě, kdyby náhodou teklo střechou, budu první, kdo to bude vědět, a můžu skočit pro vědro. Zatím jsem se schoulil u malého kulovitého okna a odklidil jsem od sebe co nejvíce slámy. Vyhrabal jsem svíčku a zapálil její knot. Ze začátku poskytovala jen ono mdlé světlo, byla nová, a tak se jí nechtělo hořet. Dal jsem jí chvíli čas a pak už vytáhl z batohu knihu. Ještě voněla novotou, prolistoval jsem jí a zabořil nos mezi stránky. Chvíli jsem tam setrval. Pak jsem se již začetl. Když začalo okolo půlnoci pršet a blýskat se, byl jsem u konce.

Zvedl jsem se, sfoukl svíčku. Pronikavá vůně dohořelé svíčky mi stoupla do nosu a já šel jako ve snách ven na zápraží pod střechu pozorovat bouřku. Ty blesky mi jsou blízké. Rozumí snad jako jediní té naléhavosti okamžiku a jeho tíze. A ta něžná krása deště, jeho bubnování na střechu a koruny stromů vytváří tu nejkrásnější symfonii. 

Ráno před odjezdem zpět do Prahy jsem trávil v tichu. Markéta Lazarová ve mně stále ještě doznívala. Znal jsem tvorbu Vančury a věděl jsem, že je dobrá. Že v naší tvorbě je cosi společného, ale také velmi opačného. Ale tohle bylo dobré. Snad až příliš. Až mě to bolelo u srdce. Jeho jazyk mě pohltil a i ten příběh se odrážel v mém srdci v jeho komorách a síních. A skrz aortu to vše, bolest a slast, putovalo dál tělem, od konečků prstů. 

Chtěl jsem. Tak moc jsem chtěl─

„V kolik ti to jede, Jeníku?“ vytrhl mě tátův hlas z rozjímání. Kouknul jsem na hodinky. Času dost.

„Po deváté. Mám tak hodinu na to, abych došel na nádraží v Litovli. To bych mohl zvládnout,“ odvětil jsem a dopil čaj. Táta se poškrábal na hlavě.

„Proč Litovel, tu je taky vlak,“ zamručel. Mávl jsem rukou.

Ukázal jsem mu rozpisy jízdních řádů. „Z Litovle je lepší spoj do Prahy, odtud by to bylo na moc dlouho,“

„Chceš koňa?“ zeptal se náhle svým hrubým hlasem.

„Koňa? A jak by se vrátil dom?“ 

„No jak by, jela by s tebou naša nejmenší,“ kývl hlavou k oknu. Na dvorku škrábala brambory Anka. Pokrčil jsem rameny a odnesl nádobí do dřezu. Táta se zvedl a vyklonil z okna, zavolal na Anku a poslal pro koně.

„A zvládne to?“ můj pochybovačný tón se tátovi příliš nezdál.

Podíval se mi do očí a řekl: „Nebuď hlópe, Jane.“

Když už jsem byl opravdu na odchodě, seděl jsem na koni s Ankou přede mnou, byli jsme připraveni odjet. Tak jsem uviděl tátu na dvoře, šel za námi zavřít vrata. Mávl jsem mu na pozdrav, však se zase někdy uvidíme. Druhou rukou jsem tahal svoji sestru za copy s vpletenými pentelmi, ta mě na oplátku plácala po rukách ve snaze se bránit. Jen hra, oba jsme si toho byli vědomi. Smál jsem se a tahal jí za červený vyšívaný šátek kolem krku a ptal se, kde má klobouk, jako každá správná dáma. Anka se na mě mračila a ptala se, kde mám pořádné vousy. Zavrtěl jsem hlavou a pobídl koně k jízdě. Kopyta se začala odrážet od země a za sebou jsem uslyšel jen vzdálený hlas našeho táty.

„Brzy se vrať!“

Za námi zbyla už jen rozdrápaná země pod dusotem kopyt. Půda byla měkká až černá, vzduch voněl po dešti a na hladině rybníku se odráželo nebe s oblaky, které lenivě pluly. Unášeny do nekonečna, do dálek. Kůň s námi přeskočil nízkou překážkou, ten nenadálý pohyb a jeho síla mě vytrhla. Ančin pronikavý výskot mě srazil až na kolena. A já s hrůzou opět pocítil, že svět je dvojí. A když bych nyní, v té výšce, rychlosti a síle, spadl, překročil bych ten druhý práh už navždy. Závan toho druhého domova mě ukotvil v realitě a ujasnil ve mně, co chci a co jsem tak moc chtěl.

Musím ho potkat. Ta myšlenka přišla jako blesk z čirého nebe, ale byla to pravda. Musím ho potkat. Musím uvidět Vladislava Vančuru. Cítil jsem to v konečcích prstů.


	2. Cesta k prahu

I.  
K mému pražskému bytu jsem šel ještě za tmy kolem čtvrté ráno. Tma byla ale podivně živá a očekávala brzký rozbřesk slunka nad horizontem šedivých domů v Modřanech. Okna se měla zlatavě a záludně lesknout a nastavovat slunku zrcadlo. Sem tam se mihlo cosi v tajemných zákoutích a krev v srdci mi, při každém tom neviditelném pohybu náhodného kolemjdoucího, houstla.  
Musil jsem sejít k nábřeží. První nedočkavé a žíznivé paprsky se dotýkaly ranní ospalé Vltavy. A mě její síla smetla jako povodeň. Kdo se tam dole ukrývá? Snad vodník či rusalky? Či uvězněné duše nešťastlivců, co z mostu až příliš dlouho vyhlíželi smrt v temných tónech vlnící se Vltavy? Kolik slz a křiku a nadávek za tu dobu voda spatřila? Kolik hříchů bylo v její vodě smyto?  
Dlouho jsem šel sám po nábřeží a obdivoval se té kráse a často se ohlížel za svatým Vítem. Zdravil jsem ho a děkoval mu. Krotí nás, našeho českého lva. Při první ranní tramvaji jsem se valný kus cesty svezl. Z cestování vlakem jsem byl rozlámaný a netoužil jsem po ničem více než přivonět k peřinám ve své posteli, zout si boty a vyspávat až do pravého poledne.  
II.  
Došel jsem ke kostelu Nanebevzetí Panny Marie, barokní oblost a oprýskané zdivo se rozplývala v moři vesmírného zlata. S ostychem a opatrně jsem pootevřel dveře. Z obrazů na mě hleděly svaté oči a pozorovaly každý můj jistý a pokorný krok. U kamenného žulového oltáře jsem si kleknul a vydechl, sklopil jsem oči a začal se modlit.  
Na odchodu jsem spatřil madonu. Měla ten nejvlídnější úsměv a laskavé oči. Malé jezulátko v jejím náručí spokojeně vrnělo. Její tvář mi odpouštěla všechno. I mé sny o Vladislavovi. Pocit viny mi přejel po těle a už tak unavené kosti se staly ještě těžšími. Prvorozený, co možná nikdy nepřivede domů další generaci a vhodnou manželku s dostatečným věnem pro hospodářství. A kdo se pak o ně postará? A co Anka, z čeho ta vezme věno, až se bude chtít vdávat? Bude si snad muset vzít nějakého bídáka bez peněz jen kvůli…mně?  
Panno Marie má, odpusť mi to. Snad nikdo jiný než ty ani nemůže. Podiv se na mě, na toho věčného poutníka a básníka smrti. Je opravdu ten můj hřích tak velký, když si přeji pouze to, co ostatní? A madona na mě hleděla už jen žalostně, pradávno malované oči se nyní třpytily slzami. A tak jsem tam pod ní stál, a ona na mne hleděla z hůry. Ale v hrudi jsem měl pořád onu kouli asfaltu. Černou, těžkou a leptavou. Odpuštěno mi stále nebylo. Dnes ještě ne ─ ale kdy, panenko Mario, kdy bude ukončena má těžká hodina?  
III.  
Trmácím se k bytu a je ráno a mě už je snad všechno jedno, těžká asfaltová skvrna se za mnou táhne jako hlemýždi jeho sliz. A nekonečné spletence prašných chodeb továren, otevírají své chřtány a polykají první dělníky. Lepí se na mě sladkost cukrové třtiny z nedalekého cukrovaru a dusí všechny kolemjdoucí, proniká do šatstva a pod kůži. Strojírny rozjíždějí své pracovní úsilí a pily už úpěnlivě naříkají.  
V tom skřípotu dřeva a kovu mi mozek vřeští bolestí a asfaltová koule se přelívá a prozkoumává mé žeberní páry kostí. Spánek mi prchá z očí, ani kontryhelová rosa tak rychle neprobudí, a už nepotřebuju ulehnout. Možná že včera jsem ulehal naposled. Naposledy jsem cítil déšť a zaháněl krávy. Naposledy jsem dnes zřel ranní paprsky nad Vltavou. Asfalt mi leptá hrdlo. Klokotá a vře. Hrne se ústy, nosem i ušima ven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh bois, 100 let dozadu + silný katolicismus Čepa (a jeho upravená sexuální orientace pro potřeby této fikce)


	3. Chapter 3

V pátek vpodvečer jsem svými dlouhými a hbitými kroky mířil k Národní kavárně. Její vrchol slávy coby literární kavárny pomalu odcházel. Ale Vančuru bych tam zastihnout snad mohl.

Po hodině otálení u kávy a novin se vzadu někdo pohnul. Daný jedinec se již zvedal a vyrážel na cestu, a já zaslechl jeho jméno. A vše ve mne ustrnulo. Sám jsem byl z toho překvapen. Proč nic nedělám, proč mě nohy nikam nevedou? 

„Je to tady,“ opakoval jsem si. A když se blížil ke dveřím, tak teprve tehdy jsem prudce vstal a noviny odhodil na stolek. Kostnatými prsty jsem mačkal papír a snažil se ovládnout svůj výraz.

„Pane Vančuro!“ vzkřikl jsem úzkostným hlasem, v krku se mi sevřela hlubina nebeské modře a se zadrženým dechem jsem se hrnul za tím tvídovým sakem. Jarní zeleň prvních lístků lípy se mi vzdalovala. Snad mne neslyšel. Prodíral jsem se dál a dál tím šedivým proudem lidí. Znova jsem zvolal jeho jméno, A tentokrát se zelený tvíd zastavil a otočil mým směrem. Klopýtnul jsem. Naštěstí jsem to vybral a stál jsem před ním zcela neohrabaně jako právě narozené tele.

„Volal jste mne?“ jeho pohled byl propalující. Nebyl jsem schopen rozlišit v jeho hlasu pobavení či zlost.

„Ano,“ přiznal jsem se jako malý kluk za neplechu. Přece jen křičet v kavárnách nebylo zvykem a na jistou chvíli jsme celkem určitě byli ve středu pozornosti hostů. Nepříjemné pozornosti. V tvářích jsem na to ucítil horkost. Srdce mi bušilo a realita mě udeřila zpříma do hrudi. To je on. Skutečný. Žádný sen, jen on. 

Lehce nervózně se usmál a zeptal se: „A vy jste…?“

Málem odmlka a váhavě nahoru, krásné legato hlasu. 

„Čep. Jan Čep, spisovatel. Dlouho jsem se s vámi chtěl poznat,“ nabídl jsem mu ruku. Jeho silná dlaň vyčuhující z bělostné košile a zeleného tvídového saka svírá tu mou. Druhou rukou mě chytl za předloktí a oči se mu třpytí jako první hvězdy v letní horké noci. Jako horké seno hvězd.

„Zeměžluč? Vynikající práce. Opravdu!“ pronesl pochvalu na můj účet. 

Ztratil jsem se. V hlavě mi řinčel Ančin uštěpačný smích, jeho ruce byly ale přístavem bezpečí. Vyčítavý pohled Krista na kříži, jeho úsměv pohlazením po duši. Hluk lidu se kolem nás sborově odmlčel. A slyšel jen varhany z dětských let a housle sousedovic švagra. Chtěl jsem navždy uchovat tento okamžik. Náhlý jekot mě ale našel a vrátil zpět. Oba jsme sebou trhli a pustili se. Mé ruce byly ještě ale stále zbarvené červení jeho teplých rukou. A už teď po nich toužily. Asfalt ve mne udělal kotrmelec a rychle jsem své dlaně zastrčil do kapes.

Otočili jsme se ke zdroji nově nastalého šílenství. Až skoro pobouřeně jsem sledoval grotesku odehrávající se přede mnou. Dva číšníci se snažili zastavit jednoho hosta, který se zrovna rozhodnul zahájit koblihovou válku. Házel jednou koblihou za druhou. Padaly na zem, do výstřihů přítomných dam a pečlivě pěstěných vousů mužů. V jeho očích se lesklo něco zcela jiného. V životě jsem to ještě nespatřil. Netušil jsem, a moc jsem ani netoužil pátrat po tom, kde se onen lesk vzal.

Hosta se konečně podařilo specifikovat a vše se opět mohlo vrátit do přirozeného řádu. Vedle mne se ozvalo pobavené odfrknutí. Tázavě jsem zvednul obočí a podíval se na Vančuru.

„Copak, příteli, vám se to nezdálo skvělé? Ba geniální?“ zeptal se a tentokrát se již neskrývaně zasmál. Razantně jsem zakroutil hlavou. Ačkoliv mě oslovením, příteli, lehce rozněžnil, musel jsem trvat na svém přirozeném chodu světa. 

Vančura měl také onen lesk v očích. Možná už jsem nebyl tak moc proti zjistit odkud pramení.

**Author's Note:**

> Krátké, já vim. Nářečí bude, bez něj to nejde. Kdyby někdo z Vás byl náhodu z Myslechovic, tak mě prosim neukamenujte, když to nebude úplně přesné. Mé nařečí je zmatené a rozházené po celé Velké Moravě. Děkuji.
> 
> Also kdyby jste našli nějaký gramatický přešlap, hit me up, thanks.


End file.
